grand_theft_auto_6fandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor Phillips
Trevor Phillips (1968-Present) is one of the main protagonists during the 2013-15 Arcs in Grand Theft Auto VI. He is also the main antagonist to Don. Early Life What is known of Trevor's background comes from Trevor's own words. Trevor was born and raised in Canada, near the Canada/United States border. In a conversation with Franklin while hanging out, he claims he "grew up in five states, two countries, fourteen different homes, eight fathers, three care homes, two correctional facilities, one beautiful, damaged flower of a mother" and has "served time, my country, your country and myself". Even as a child, he had a history of rage issues and violent impulses that ruined his attempts to fit into society (notably, it is implied that he, in a fit of rage, sodomized his hockey coach with a hockey stick). His father was abusive towards him, while his mother was overbearing and treated him with condescension. When he was a child, his father abandoned him in a shopping mall. He later burned down the mall in retaliation. Trevor has had some formal education, as he mentions during police chases that he took a night class in criminal law. Later in his life, Trevor discovered that he had a talent for flying jets. He enlisted in the military to pilot fighter jets, but several days prior of completing his training, he was discharged due to his mental instability. After being discharged, Trevor committed petty crimes with no particular goal in mind. He admits to Lamar that he never committed any serious crimes until he met Michael. They first met each other while escorting cargo across the border. Trevor himself claimed that the money he was receiving for the job was good along with the fact that at the time he did not "know enough to check references". While waiting on the runway to meet their employers, Trevor sees not one, but two dust trails coming up the road, despite the fact that he was told there would be one person meeting them. As the second guy drives through the gate, the second driver begins yelling at Michael. Trevor gets close to him, shoots off a flare gun he was carrying at the moment into the second mans eye, killing him. He and Michael both dump the body into a lake after landing the plane. Trevor stated that going through the turn of events was horrible, as the flare was still burning from the inside of his head as they dropped him off, disgusting to the point that Trevor and Michael threw up after landing the plane since the dead man's stench was still inside the cockpit. After the incident Michael and Trevor became close friends. His first job involved robbing a place that cashed checks, however the clerk turned out to be someone who knew Trevor, resulting in a positive ID, which landed him a sentence of six months in prison, of which he served four. Over time, Trevor and Michael's friendship continued to grow, although Michael's developing relationship with a stripper, Amanda, created some friction between them, due to Amanda's outspoken dislike of Trevor. In spite of this, Trevor developed surprisingly friendly relationships with the couple's children, who consider him their uncle, although Jimmy is understandably nervous around Trevor. Trevor and Michael's partnership remained fruitful, until they undertook an ill-fated heist in 2004, alongside an accomplice of theirs, Brad Snider, in North Yankton. The heist initially ran relatively smoothly until the trio entered the rural town of Ludendorff. Unfortunately, Michael did not cross the tracks in time, and their escape car was hit by a train and was wrecked. Despite being too far from the helicopter, Michael insisted they stick to the plan, and they continued walking towards their helicopter. They were then ambushed by FIB agent Dave Norton, who fired at the trio, killing Brad and injuring Michael. Trevor refused to leave his friends behind and attempted to fight off the police until a wounded Michael told him to save himself, and Trevor reluctantly made his escape. As a result of the failed heist, both Trevor and Michael mistakenly believed the other one to be dead. Trevor managed to evade the police for several years and make a new life for himself in the rural town of Sandy Shores, San Andreas. There, he founded a small criminal business with his new-found partners Ron Jakowski - a paranoid conspiracy theorist, Wade Hebert - a juggalo, and Chef - a meth cook. The business was named Trevor Philips Enterprises, which specializes in gun smuggling and the manufacturing and selling of crystal meth. During Trevor's time in Sandy Shores, he affiliated himself with high-ranking members of The Lost MC, including the club's leader, Johnny Klebitz. However, their relationship was strained, as Trevor would occasionally have sex with Johnny's girlfriend, Ashley Butler, much to Johnny's understandable vexation. During the Events of GTA VI While once again having sex with Ashley, Trevor learns about the robbery of a jewelry store in Los Santos after a witness quotes a movie line that was a favourite of Michael's during their time as partners. While Trevor is shocked after hearing about Michael's sudden re-appearance, he leaves his trailer where he's shouted at by Johnny for having sex with Ashley. While trying to avoid a confrontation between himself and Johnny by simply walking away, Trevor is pushed to a breaking point as Johnny continues to express his rage. Finally, Wade, Ron, and Ashley watch in horror as Trevor grabs Johnny by the neck and throws him onto the ground, then smashes a beer bottle against Johnny's face and begins stomping on his head, instantly rendering him lifeless. Immediately after, Trevor, alongside Ron and Wade, attack a Lost MC Camp just outside Sandy Shores. Trevor puts them out of commission, wiping out most of the crew there (between them, even veterans like Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons), and orders Wade to figure out where Michael lives. He and Ron do more work, taking over The Lost MC's airbase and its cargo. He would later return after a new chapter of The Lost recommissioned there to continue business, blowing up the camp entirely and removing The Lost's presence once and for all. Trevor continues to attempt to do business with other organizations including a wealthy Chinese dealer known as Wei Cheng, who sends his son to Blaine County along with a translator. Trevor attempts to show them his meth lab, but attacks from rival gangs drove the Chinese away to do business with the O'Neil brothers instead. Enraged, Trevor decimates the O'Neil's household and kills many of their relatives singlehandedly. Soon, Trevor receives news from Wade that while there are two Michael Townleys in Los Santos of different ages, there is a "Michael De Santa" of the same age as Michael would've been who is married with a woman named Amanda and has two children. Trevor recognizes his old partner's alias, and (after stopping briefly to wipe out a recently-established Lost camp on the outskirts of town) he and Wade make the trip to Los Santos, where they take refuge in Wade's cousin Floyd's girlfriend's apartment. Trevor then tracks down Michael at his home, surprising and shocking everyone in the house. Jimmy then reveals Tracey is auditioning for Fame or Shame. Trevor and Michael then rush to the Maze Bank Arena, knowing full well that Tracey will humiliate herself with her terrible dancing in front of the country. The two break into the audition, where Tracey happily greets Trevor. When the host of the show, Lazlow Jones, began to act sexually towards Tracey during her dance, Trevor and Michael become angry and give chase to Lazlow. Trevor and Michael chase Jones to the Los Santos River, where Trevor humiliates the celebrity by making him take off his pants and dance while Trevor records it on his phone. As Trevor leaves, he declares that he is back in Los Santos. After learning that Floyd works at the city's docks, Trevor forces Floyd to take him and Wade to the docks dressed as workers to see if anything worth stealing is present. While there, Trevor learns that a private security force named Merryweather has a freighter ship containing a secret cargo. Assuming the object is valuable, Trevor plans a heist to steal Merryweather's cargo for himself with Michael's help. Before it could go underway however, Trevor is contacted by the FIB for assistance in extracting a prisoner held by the IAA. Trevor assists by flying the extraction chopper, which he promptly keeps for himself afterward. Trevor also visits Franklin's hood, where he helps the young gangster discover an ambush by a rival gang and assists in driving them off. Trevor is brought back to work for the FIB once more, this time to interrogate the person he helped rescue from earlier, Mr. K. Trevor tortures information out of Mr. K, while Steve Haines watches and asks the questions and relays the answers to Michael and Dave Norton. After the job is done, Trevor helps Mr. K escape by driving him to the Los Santos airport and telling him to run away, despite the fact Mr. K lives in Los Santos and has family living there as well. Eventually, Trevor gets to put his heist into motion and manages to steal the target cargo with the combined effort of Michael and Franklin. However, Lester Crest arrives to discourage Trevor from taking the cargo, as it is in fact a super-weapon that could destroy the entire city and the military will stop at nothing to recover it. Trevor refuses to give it up, but is forced to when Michael and Franklin agree it is not worth keeping due to its danger. Trevor is outraged at getting nothing out of the heist. Trevor continues to do jobs with Michael, including assassinating the cousin of Mexican mob boss, Martin Madrazo. However, Trevor has an infatuation with Madrazo's wife, Patricia, and after payment negotiations fall through with Madrazo, Trevor kidnaps her, forcing Michael and himself to go into hiding. Whilst in hiding, he assists Michael and Franklin in robbing a bank in Paleto in order to secure finds for another job and continues running his business. Eventually, Trevor repays Madrazo with an artifact he stole and returns Patricia. Upon Trevor's return to Los Santos, he encounters Floyd's girlfriend Debra who has returned from a business trip. When they object to his return quite violently, Trevor ends up murdering the couple and moves into the Vanilla Unicorn strip club after "taking it over". At this point, he realises what really happened in North Yankton nine years prior and travels back to North Yankton to confirm his suspicion that Brad had been buried in place of Michael, with Michael in pursuit. After a stand off at Michael's (Brad's) grave, Trevor scarpers away as they are attacked by Cheng's henchmen. Although he now considers Michael to be his enemy, he aids him nonetheless after Michael is ambushed by the FIB, IAA, and Merryweather at the Kortz Center. His reasoning for his actions was to pull off the Union Depository heist that Michael had been planning. Trevor helps Franklin and Michael fight off Merryweather and the FIB, then kills Steve Haines at the Del Perro pier before kidnapping Devin Weston from his mansion and take him to the foothills of Mount Chilliad. The three protagonists push Devin's car, with Devin in the trunk, off the cliff into the sea and agree with Michael and Franklin to remain friends. During the Events of Grand Theft Auto VI From Late 2013 - Mid 2014, Trevor the socio/pyschopath, has not changed in personality in any way, still running his drug and arms trafficking empire in Blaine County. Trevor also employs FIB Agents Alberta Da Silva and Ashley Madison to do some jobs for him, which involves stealing military grade weapons from the Columbian Cartel If the player (as either Michael and Franklin) doesn't save Patricia Madrazo from the Columbian Cartel and if Henry and Hayes survives, then Trevor becomes the main antagonist of the game, by betraying Michael, Franklin, Alberta and Ashley and employs hitmen after them. The player (as either Michael, Franklin or Don) has the option of killing or sparing Trevor, which seems to affect the storyline of the game. If the player does save Patricia Madrazo, then Trevor will aid Michael, Franklin, Alberta and Ashley against Henry Deus and corrupt FIB Agent Mitch Hayes. Special Ability Trevor's special ability is a "Rage mode" where he can take much less damage and inflict more damage to enemies, as well as a special melee attack as well. While in the ability he can survive hits from trains, and being bitten by mountain lions. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters